


How to take off Potter's glasses/如何摘掉波特的眼镜

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: “做个波特大挑战怎么样？”





	How to take off Potter's glasses/如何摘掉波特的眼镜

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感源于Tom•Felton在柯南秀上说“除了摘（哈利的）眼镜什么都很容易”（大意）。

01

当德拉科疲惫地在斯莱特林魁地奇队的更衣室的长椅上坐下时，屁股底下衣物里的响起一声闷响。他惊得弹起来，被他坐得乱糟糟的是他自己的校服长袍。怀着一丝侥幸，德拉科伸手去口袋里够自己的魔杖，然而现实令他大失所望——他那根十英寸长的山楂木魔杖，无情地断成了两截。

 

02

“这也太糗了德拉科。”潘西一边说话一边用叉子挑着盘子里的巧克力布丁，“你居然在更衣室把自己的魔杖坐断了？”

礼堂里很空旷，还好潘西的声音不大，同桌斯莱特林们也坐得离他们有点远。德拉科盯着面前满满的食物，没有一点胃口。如果不是草药学下课后那群低年级的格兰芬多挡在他面前模仿抱头鼠窜的样子并且用“胆小鬼”、“草包”羞辱他的话，他也不会来不及赶到更衣室，那就不会直接把巫师袍扔在长椅上，更不会让这一切粗心大意的惨剧发生了。

德拉科暗叹了一口气。今天的闹剧还是路过的波特一行人喊走了那几个格兰芬多帮他解的围。大战过后一切事情都变了。亲自参加过战争的高年级学生或多或少都留下了精神创伤，有些人更享受当下，有些人选择保持沉默，其中日子最难过的无异于食死徒的孩子。相反避难回来的一些低年级更喜欢谈论战争的细节，更有甚者肆无忌惮地捉弄和嘲笑食死徒的后代，其中德拉科•马尔福首当其冲。

德拉科在返校后一直力图让自己边缘化，然而就像他小时候紧追着哈利•波特一行人不放一样，对他落井下石的人也会随时随地出现来恶心他。大部分时候马尔福选择不予理会，偶尔拿起魔杖防御——也只能防御，实际上只要他举起魔杖附近的人就会一边夸张地大喊“食死徒杀人啦”一边哄笑着跑开，留他一个人尴尬地待在原地。

 

这感觉真不好，他大概能理解低年级时被他挑衅和捉弄的波特。然而与之不同的是，德拉科并没有会为他出头的朋友。潘西和高尔是战后斯莱特林唯二还愿意与他同行的人，然而 面对这些情况也无计可施。他可不能期待潘西像格兰杰一样给那些小屁孩几拳，尽管潘西还是挺喜欢他。至于布雷斯，之前之后他都是如此若即若离，谈不上朋友。

如果这时候他失去了魔杖，情况只会更糟糕。

 

“你们谁能陪我去一趟对角巷？”德拉科把南瓜汁一口饮尽，“我需要一根新魔杖。”

 

03

“噢，亲爱的，它又回到了你身边。”奥利凡德在柜台后慢慢地探出头，“虽然看起来情况不太好，我听到它在呻吟。”

德拉科把口袋里的断掉的魔杖递给了他：“你知道它曾经离开过我？”

奥利凡德缓慢地抚摸着德拉科的魔杖，点点头：“波特先生曾给我看过它，那时候它已经对波特忠心耿耿了。”

 

跟在德拉科身后的潘西和高尔有点惊讶交换了一个眼神，德拉科觉得有些难堪，还未开口，奥利凡德已经自顾自地说下去了：“不过现在它已经回心转意了，你把它夺回来了？”

德拉科低下头用气声很不甘地说了一句“怎么可能”，魔杖是波特亲自还给他的，一度让他觉得遭受羞辱，不过他很快发现救世主波特根本没必要羞辱他。恐怕在他眼里，德拉科•马尔福可笑卑微如蝼蚁。

“哦？”奥利凡尔拖长声音挑起了眉，“怪不得，我听到它有一些动摇。”

 

德拉科有些吃惊地抬头看着他，立即开口打算结束这围绕着波特的尴尬对话：“我需要一根新的魔杖。”

奥利凡德摇摇头：“我很确定它依旧是最适合你的魔杖，马尔福先生。只要把它修好就行了。”

德拉科咬咬牙：“但是你刚才说了它有些动摇。”

“那是自然的，它在思考。”奥利凡德说，“如果不是那样它是不会这么容易断掉的。”

“思考什么？思考我和波特谁更适合它吗？”德拉科冷冷地说。

 

“这一点大可放心，它还是偏向你的。”

德拉科暗自松了一口气，他可不希望连自己最亲密的伙伴也对波特日思夜想。奥利凡德低声念起了修复的咒语，德拉科看着他断成两截的魔杖在荧光里慢慢恢复如初，一个笑容随之就要成型，却因为三秒钟之后看着魔杖再度断成了两截而僵在了脸上。

“这是怎么回事？！”潘西抢先大声问道。

奥利凡德没有回答，他双手捧起了魔杖，放在耳边听了一会，轻轻摇了摇头：“恐怕得你自己来，马尔福先生。你必须得向它证明自己，否则它不愿意被修好。”

“啊？”德拉科的五官皱成了一团，证明自己？难道他要去找波特干一架？

 

“也就是说，”率先明白过来情况的潘西总结道，“虽然马尔福的魔杖是认可他的，但是它现在……”潘西停了一下，“在闹脾气？”

高尔噗嗤一声笑了出来。

 

04

德拉科的人生又陷入了一个大难题——他必须哄好自己的魔杖。

在斯莱特林的公共休息室里德拉科不停地琢磨着“闹脾气”这个词，他可从来没有哄人的经验，更何况面对的不是人，是一支只有奥利凡德才能听懂它想表达什么的魔杖。然而任是天赋异禀见多识广如奥利凡德，也无奈摊了摊手：“我也不知道怎么做。”

梅林的胡子！

 

“喂！”德拉科重重地敲了两下桌子。

“你在跟它打招呼吗？”潘西忍不住笑起来，“指望它回你一个hello？”

躺在桌子上的魔杖果然毫无动静。德拉科心烦意乱地靠在沙发上：“我不知道它到底想要什么！那我到底要怎么证明自己？”

“听说你被魔杖甩了？马尔福？”布雷斯忽然饶有兴趣地加入了讨论，手里卷着一份报纸。德拉科瞪他一眼，意识到潘西那张嘴根本不严实，罪魁祸首还在这时候爆发出一阵笑声：“他的魔杖现在对波特相思成疾。”

 

德拉科翻了个白眼，没注意到桌子上的魔杖顶端闪了两下辉光。布雷斯挥着报纸比了个施咒的手势：“那你要去找波特决斗吗？”

“我怎么找他决斗？”德拉科皱眉，“我连魔杖都没有，奥利凡德这老家伙甚至不愿意给我一支备用魔杖！他反反复复说我们要敞开心扉，我怎么跟一根魔杖敞开心扉？他说的话跟特里劳尼那个疯女人一样没一句有用的，我怀疑他在拿我找乐子！”

桌上的魔杖又闪了两下，这一次被潘西敏锐地捕捉到了。

 

“你也可以试试让波特帮你把魔杖修好。”高尔满嘴塞着饼干开口了，“韦斯莱说波特用老魔杖修好了他自己的冬青木魔杖，也许他也能修好你的。”克拉布的死让高尔改变了很多，其中之一就体现在他现在能偶尔跟罗恩•韦斯莱因为食物聊起来。

魔杖闪了两下。德拉科正在考虑这个方法的可行性，潘西忍不住开口了：“你的魔杖刚才在发光。”

 

德拉科转头看着桌子上的魔杖，它安静得刚开始没什么两样。

“你眼花了吧？”德拉科说。话音刚落，魔杖却又闪烁了起来，非常轻快的两下，然后归于平静。众人都吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“它……能听懂我们讲话？”

布雷斯和潘西面面相觑，不约而同点了点头。

 

事情顿时变得好办起来。德拉科连忙俯身对着自己的魔杖喊了几句话，然而它好像跟德拉科作对似的毫无反应。德拉科有些烦躁地站来起来，问对面看戏的几个人：“谁注意到它第一次发光的时候？”

“我。”潘西答，她努力回忆了一下，“我当时在说……你的魔杖对波特相思成疾。”

魔杖应声闪了两下，德拉科表情瞬间有点僵硬，布雷斯笑了出来：“难道波特这个词就是暗号？波特？波特？”

布雷斯冲魔杖喊了几声，幸好魔杖毫无反应。

德拉科赶紧把坏掉的魔杖往自己的方向拨了一下：“奥利凡德说它还是向着我的。”

“别吃醋啊，德拉科。”潘西咯咯地笑起来，“咦，它这次只闪了一下。”

德拉科忽然有了猜测：“也许是Yes和No的区别？”

 

他立即低头尝试起来。

“奥利凡德在捉弄我。”

魔杖闪了两下。

“我应该让波特修好你。”

两下。

“我是你的主人。”

一下。

“德拉科应该去找波特。”——这次是潘西抢问的。

一下。

 

德拉科烦躁不堪：“我不能让波特修好它，那我为什么要找波特？而且还不能决斗！难道我要让它跟波特来一个叙旧？兴许波特摸摸它，它就乖乖恢复了？”说完这个假设的时候德拉科做了个呕吐的表情，然而他的魔杖对此不置可否。

“你到底有没有谈过恋爱，德拉科？”潘西很不屑地说，“我头一次听说有人为了跟自己的另一半复合而把ta送到情敌手里的。”

潘西用来形容的他、魔杖和波特之间关系的用词让德拉科头疼，况且这跟他没有谈过恋爱有什么关系！他才不要跟一根木头谈恋爱！

 

“总之就是，我得跟波特做点什么，才能‘证明我自己’？”听起来糟糕透了，德拉科，各种意义上。潘西露出了当初听到德拉科说“Me and Potter had a wand fight in the bathroom”的表情。

“做个波特大挑战怎么样？”布雷斯终于把他手里的报纸扔到了桌子上，“刚才分别的时候那个拉文克劳给我的，我本来只想做上面的填字游戏。”

又是一份刊登着与救世主相关的报道的报纸，这几个月来每周都有，就差没扒出来哈利•波特每周日内裤的颜色了。德拉科心情复杂地翻开报道，飞快地扫了一遍。

 

Q：你认为别人对你做什么事是最难的？

A：拿走我的眼镜。

Q：格兰杰和韦斯莱也不行吗？

A：他们不需要。

 

这话说完报纸上波特的画像还吐了吐舌头。德拉科一把扔开了报纸，潘西在旁边幸灾乐祸：“这听起来可以一试，摘下波特的眼镜。”

更该死的是他的魔杖闪了一下。不多不少，只有一下。

 

05

没有魔杖的麻烦实际上比德拉科想的来得更快，比起捉弄，上课对他来说更棘手。好几门课都必须使用魔杖，好在他钟爱的魔药课并非必不可少。现在高尔和潘西都无法选修N.W.E.Ts进阶魔药课，因为他们的O.W.Ls成绩不够。出身斯莱特林的斯拉格霍恩作风与前魔药课老师斯内普相去甚远，即使在他担任了斯莱特林院长后仍没有改变——他并不偏袒斯莱特林的学生。

“他只爱他的鼻涕虫俱乐部。”潘西很不爽地抱怨过，“里面都是什么蠢货，甚至包括波特和格兰杰！”潘西全然忘了布雷斯也是其中的一员。

虽然卢修斯•马尔福当初也是鼻涕虫俱乐部的一员，斯拉格霍恩却完全看不上德拉科•马尔福，即使他是斯内普最偏爱的学生。

 

然而德拉科依然选择了魔药课，这算是他为数不多喜欢的课程之一了。七年级返校后的学生们对于学业的态度截然分成了两派，一派兢兢业业，全力备战N.W.E.Ts考试；另一派得过且过，更像是回来打发时间。德拉科属于后者，他只去上有兴趣的课，完全不在乎学分。

 

不过今天的德拉科非常想逃课。这门课上铁定有哈利•波特，只是德拉科还是没从什么“摘下波特的眼镜“这种莫名其妙挑战里缓过神来，导致他并不想见波特。但是赶着去上占卜学的潘西在楼梯口把他从身边推了出去：“去找波特，德拉科！这是个绝好的机会。”

高尔点点头：“罗恩现在经常跟格兰杰在一起，波特时常落单。”

德拉科一脸不可置信的表情，主要是无法理解高尔什么时候跟韦斯莱关系突飞猛进。

“趁他一个人的时候给他撒喷嚏粉？然后在他流眼泪的时候拿走他的眼镜？”德拉科说。

“如果你快点还能抢在随便哪个格兰芬多或者赫奇帕奇之前跟他做搭档，这样你们就能开诚布公地谈谈魔杖的事情了。”潘西纠正，“他会答应的，他是现在整个霍格沃茨最•好•的人。”潘西很不屑地模仿着报纸上语气。

德拉科撇撇嘴：“但我是霍格沃茨最坏的人。”

“你不是。”高尔真诚地说。

“你还不够格。”布雷斯走过来加了一句话，“我刚才看到波特从那边下楼了。”

 

那可真是谢谢你的好心。德拉科在心中说道，转身拿着他的书飞快跑向地下室。

 

他几乎是最后一个进教室的人，前面密密麻麻地站了两个年级的人。德拉科静悄悄地走到角落，比起以往希望全世界的眼光都聚焦到他身上——尤其是那个该死的波特，他现在更喜欢默默无闻，最好不要有人注意他，让他安安静静地过完这一年。

但事与愿违，斯拉格霍恩教授的声音在最前方响起：“亲爱的，你站在最后面干嘛？你应该不介意今天到前面来演示一下吧？”

众人唰地转过了身。德拉科知道不是说自己，于是更受不了这些目光。他僵硬地跟着转身，最好后面还有个人，果然还有个人：哈利•波特。

哈利正站在他身后不远的地方，胸口起伏喘着气，看来他也是一路小跑赶过来的。布雷斯居然骗他，德拉科狠狠地想。

“呃……”被教授点名的人似乎有些走神，他茫然地扫了扫注视他的同学们。德拉科在他的眼神撞上的时候飞快移开了，然后侧了侧身，就差没做出个假惺惺的“请”的手势。

“不必了，教授。”哈利缓慢但坚定地说，“我来迟了，就应该在后排。”

 

斯拉格霍恩看来并不介意他的爱徒拒绝他的好心。他微微笑了笑，又说：“那么波特先生，你可以告诉我们流液草要在什么时候采摘吗？在六年级制作复方汤剂的时候我们讲过。”

哈利仍旧是一副失神的样子，他脑子里一片空白。仅限于对这个问题一片空白，实际上因为“复方汤剂”这个词被勾起了不少让他疼痛的回忆。他努力了很久不要因为一个词、一句话或者哪怕一个相似的天气就彻底沉溺在对过往的回忆中。这些回忆让他心脏绞痛、难以呼吸又无处发泄。很多人都说，哈利•波特，伟大的英雄，战争结束后享受宁静、享受前呼后拥和千万爱戴，跟我们分享你的快乐吧——

不，他不快乐。或者说，快乐是短暂的，快乐只是一场饕餮盛宴。他只能让你的情绪饱餐短短的几个小时，而痛苦总会如期而至。悲伤随时随地狩猎他，让他不能自拔，悲伤才是永恒的。

 

哈利僵直地站在那里，一言不发，所有人都耐心地等着他。德拉科盯着他的脸，意识到这个问题他根本没有去思考。因为所有人都在看着他，德拉科也不能不看着他，他等得不耐烦极了，以至于低声提醒了他答案。与此同时，赫敏•格兰杰的声音响亮地在前方响起：“满月。”

她完美地解除了所有人的困境。

哈利自然是没有听到德拉科的话，他感激地递给赫敏一个眼神。注视着哈利的学生们这时候转过身窃窃私语起来。斯拉格霍恩赞许地冲赫敏点点头，他终于可以继续课堂了。

 

06

“马尔福。”

 

魔药课唯一的插曲只是开头时哈利•波特没有答出斯拉格霍恩的问题。德拉科也毫不意外地整堂课没有任何跟波特交流的机会，尽管他们站得非常近，甚至在一张桌子上架起了坩埚。但是不是每一堂魔药课都需要互相合作的。

德拉科收拾完桌子上的东西就准备离开教室，没想到哈利在身后喊住了他。

“你要去上魔咒学吗？”哈利•波特第一次对德拉科•马尔福问出这种问题。

 

德拉科皱了皱眉。哈利飞快地又补了一句：“我们可以同行。”

 

德拉科不置可否，率先一步跨了出去。实际上今天早上睡醒的时候德拉科就不打算去上魔咒课了，但是哈利•波特破天荒地对他提出了邀请——虽然搞不懂他葫芦里卖的什么药。反正不会有什么事能让他现在的境遇更糟了，德拉科想，况且他还要找机会跟波特搭话。

哈利跟上来与他并肩，但看起来完全没有兴趣跟他说话。他们之间隔着半只手臂的距离，波特注视着斜前方，跟他毫无眼神交流。为了甩掉可能随时会跟上来的波特的朋友、波特的粉丝或者随便谁，德拉科走得飞快，而波特跟他保持了平行。

他们看起来像一对吵架的恋人，或者单纯只是以相同速度前进的陌路人。在只有衣袍带起的风声中，等德拉科缓过神来，他们已经走上了通向魔咒学教室的楼梯。

 

德拉科蓦地停了下来，哈利也立即刹了车。德拉科有些疑惑地看了他一眼，干巴巴地说：“我不去上魔咒学的课。”

“哦。”哈利应道，看着说完话还没走的的德拉科，他眨眨眼睛：“你是不是有什么话要跟我说？”

“你凭什么这么认为？”德拉科哼一声。他确实有话要讲，但几乎是下意识地表达了轻蔑和否定。

“魔药课的时候你一直在往我这边看。”哈利平静地说。

“我以为你今天一节课都心不在焉。”

“心不在焉只代表对手头上的事精神不集中。”哈利直视着他的眼睛。

 

德拉科轻声笑了一下，他带着惯常的虚伪的笑容摇摇头：“就这么好奇吗，波特？以至于要跟我同行这段路？”

“不是全部的理由。”

 

德拉科还想多说几句，但显然楼梯口不是个合适的地方，在下一波上魔咒学的学生到达前，他迫不及待要结束跟波特这短暂的面对面。

“听着，波特。”他一边转身一边说，“我遇到了一点麻烦，跟你有关。如果你是个大好人的话，”德拉科咬牙切齿地加重了音，“我们晚饭的时候见。”

 

07

哈利也有点后悔为什么去好奇马尔福的心事。他其实并不是什么圣人波特、愿意处理一切的大好人，尤其这段日子反反复复被这样赞颂、被这样围观，以至于一丁点小动作都要被人品头论足。尽管他努力不去在意，但真的很烦。

他整个青春都在对抗伏地魔，但谁说过他是个完美的人了？

 

然而走进交谊厅的时候他还是下意识地望了望斯莱特林的长桌，却没有看到那个铂金色的脑袋——他发誓马尔福打死也不可能坐到格兰芬多的桌子上来的。也许又是一个玩笑吧，哈利想，他径直朝罗恩和赫敏走过去。他俩似乎正在说什么好笑的事，闹作一团，即使哈利坐下来也没有第一时间跟他打招呼。

哈利随手挑了一个杯子，使用悬浮咒倒一杯南瓜汁，然而从果汁罐倾倒出来的南瓜汁越过了杯口，洒了一桌子。哈利抓过杯子，果然从里面找到了一个纸团。

纸上画着黑湖，还有熟悉的D.M.，跟三年级哈利收到的那只纸鹤如出一致。哈利抬眼看了一下只有刚才洒了果汁才舍得把目光放在他身上一会的两位好友，打了声招呼便离开了。

 

哈利很少到黑湖来。斯莱特林的公共休息室便是位于附近，这不会是一个让他喜欢的地方。不过今天他意外地发现这里很安静，晚饭时间来人很少。他快步走过了两对在湖边亲密的情侣，远远看到马尔福正坐在一棵树下。

 

那个斯莱特林正在看一份报纸——哈利从没想过他会去读报纸，即使哈利走到了他的面前他也没有抬眼。哈利随手把纸团扔回了他身上：“你毁了我的南瓜汁。”

“你不会什么都没吃就过来了吧？”德拉科终于肯放下他的报纸，虽然看起来傻里傻气的，但确实是个掩饰他无措的好伪装。

哈利点点头坐下来，下一秒被斯莱特林长袍包裹着一包食物就出现了在他的面前。

 

“我偶尔在这里吃晚餐，”德拉科说，“斯莱特林公共休息室的点心还算可以下咽，不会毒死你。”

哈利抬眼看他，没回话，很大方地拿起一个柠檬蛋糕。德拉科在黄昏的余晖中盯着哈利吃东西的侧脸，心里盘算着该如何开口，结果是眼睁睁看着哈利把他带来的蛋糕和饼干全部一扫而空。

 

“有什么事吗？”哈利拍拍身上的饼干碎屑，还算满意这一餐的贿赂。德拉科略一愣神，起身把他的皱巴巴的袍子拎起来抖了抖。哈利有些惊讶于他居然会做些这么不符合马尔福家礼仪规矩的事儿，转见德拉科从口袋里拿出了断掉的魔杖。

“我……”我能摘掉你的眼镜吗？这样开口也太傻了，丝毫不符合这样落日余晖的气氛。德拉科话到嘴边改了口。

“你能帮我修好魔杖吗？”

 

德拉科心知这不是他的魔杖想要的，但这个闹脾气的家伙现在并没有表示反对。波特顺从地从他手里接过魔杖，看了看他的老伙伴。这支魔杖在刚过去的战争中陪他战斗到最后一刻，发出了巫师史上最不平凡的缴械咒“除你武器”。当哈利把自己的冬青木魔杖修好的时候，给他送傲罗聘请函的魔法部官员曾一度建议哈利把它捐出来，保存在魔法史博物馆里。

哈利拒绝了这个建议，就像他暂时拒绝了傲罗的聘任信，而选择回霍格沃茨复学。

 

“我记得它弹性尚可。”哈利看着马尔福的魔杖，“你出了什么意外吗？”

“这不关你的事。”前因说起来太丢人了。

“好吧，我试试。”哈利早就习惯了马尔福的回呛，他把坏掉的魔杖放在面前的草坪上，抽出了自己的魔杖。

 

德拉科无比期待这一刻奇迹能发生，在波特念动咒语的时候他的眼睛紧紧盯着眼前的人。然而就如在奥利凡德的魔杖店一样，断掉的魔杖飘起来拼凑在一起，然后又晃悠悠地恢复成两截掉下来。

“嗯……也许明天我可以带老魔杖来试一试？”哈利有些歉意地看着地上的魔杖。

“不用了。”德拉科把坏掉的魔杖捡了起来，他明知道这是无用功。

 

哈利朝他勉强地笑了一下：“我也不是万能的，对吧？”

这个笑容让德拉科的心里咯噔了一下，以至于他只来得及浮起对波特最常见的嘲讽的微笑。

“奉承听多了，想听点反话？”

 

“从你嘴里出来一向没有好话。”哈利脸上的微笑消失了，他收起魔杖站起来。

“没什么事我先走了。”

 

德拉科明明很想开口，但像是被施了石化咒僵在了原地。他目送着波特走远，过了好一会，才带着莫名低沉的心情回到自己的寝室。一封印着魔法部火漆章的信正躺在他的床头。德拉科心里有些忐忑地打开它，一眼看见了信的下方标的倒计时。旁边画着一个转动的沙漏，似乎在暗示着他的时间不多了。

德拉科痛苦地闭上眼，直到布雷斯在身后拍了拍他的肩。德拉科下意识地把信藏进了袖口，迅速展开了自己的表情。

 

“干什么？”

“潘西好奇你进展如何了。”布雷斯饶有兴致地看着他，“听说今天你和波特一起在走廊上。”

果然被人看到了。然而德拉科目前并没有心情管这事，他不耐烦地回了个“毫无进展”，就打算放下床罩以结束这无意义的对话。布雷斯还是不依不饶：“我还帮你打听过了，接吻也是不行的。据拉文克劳的人说，他们见过波特连接吻的时候都戴着眼镜……”床罩唰地落下来挡住了布雷斯的脸。

德拉科的心情更乱了。

 

08

哈利躺在床上，翻来覆去睡不着。他自认为自己动静不大，但还是听到了罗恩轻咳了一声。

“抱歉。”哈利小声说。

“你又失眠了？”罗恩隔着幕帘问他。

哈利用手掌揉了揉眼睛，答案显而易见，但是他必须说什么让好友放心。

 

“我这周都睡得挺好的。”哈利嘟哝道，“我真的什么都没想。”

罗恩沉默了一会，迟疑着开口：“虽然你可能听得耳朵出老茧了，老兄，但我觉得你真的应该试着把过去的事情放下。”

应该。哈利当然知道应该，如果所有的应该都那么容易做到就好了。

“我知道你很痛苦。”罗恩说，“我们也很痛苦，还有乔治，他甚至只要照镜子就难过得要死了——”

罗恩的声音带了点哭腔，弗雷德的逝去是韦斯莱家永远的痛。他定了定神，又继续说：“但是最近乔治在跟安吉丽娜约会。我的意思是，如果你把注意力转移到别的事情上，比如开始一段新的恋情，也许更容易跨过去。”他难以形容劫后与赫敏的爱情给了他多大的安慰。哪怕他们只是静静地坐在一起，就有了面对未来的莫大勇气。

哈利沉默地听着他的话。罗恩在黑暗中眨眨眼睛，又说：“金妮……她让我转告你，她非常理解你战前跟她分手的决定，而且她很乐意跟你复合。”停了一下，罗恩又飞快地补充：“当然如果你看上别人的话，我也支持你。”

哈利想起了女孩棕色的大眼睛，他长叹了一口气。

“罗恩，”哈利缓慢地开口，“我现在很疲惫。我经常无法抑制地陷入到回忆里，导致很多事都无法集中注意力。我想我还没有足够的心力去应付一段恋情，没有哪个女孩子会希望她的男朋友在约会里走神或者忘掉给她准备礼物吧？”哈利自嘲地笑了笑。

 

“嗯……”罗恩思考着，“赫敏说问过她的爸妈，麻瓜医学中有一门叫心理学——还是精神学的东西，他们说你这种情况并不罕见。你需要一些心理疏导，或者一些陪伴……”罗恩吃力地回忆着赫敏的话，里面有太多他不熟悉的麻瓜医学名词。

哈利觉得他并不太需要陪伴，但还是嗯了一声表示对朋友的感谢。

 

两人又陷入沉默。罗恩还是有些不甘心，但是他知道再在这上纠缠不休只会让哈利更烦躁。于是他用轻快的声音转移了话题：“你最近经常缺席晚餐，找到了什么有乐子的事吗？”

哈利迟疑了一下，说了实话：“我去了黑湖边。”

“去干什么？”

“没什么，放空自己。”哈利答，“偶尔能遇见一两条人鱼。”

“一个人吗？”

“嗯……”哈利犹豫了一下，“有时候马尔福也在。”

 

“马尔福？！”罗恩提高了音量，差点把他们的舍友吵醒。他捂住嘴巴，但还是难以置信地重复了一次：“德拉科•马尔福？”他承认在这种时候哈利不与最好的朋友们分享心情，而跑去黑湖边跟马尔福待在一起让他无法理解。

“是的。”哈利答道。

罗恩消化了一下这个答案，又问：“你们聊天吗？不会打起来？”

 

“大部分时候我们都不说话。”哈利如实回答，“他做他的事，我只是躺在草坪上，什么都不想，一个黄昏就过去了。”

“哦。”罗恩心情复杂，“我以为他那张刻薄的嘴一般都会让你更恼怒。”

 

“偶尔吧。”哈利淡淡地说，“但是马尔福可能是霍格沃茨唯一一个不会喋喋不休问我战争的情况或者随时关心我为什么在发呆的人——”

“抱歉，我不是说厌恶你们的关心。”哈利小声说，“无法控制，我没有更多的理由。每次向你们解释的时候我也生怕会影响你们的心情，你们明明都已经快乐起来了。”他又叹了一口气，翻了个身背对罗恩的床。

“我可能只需要一点时间，直到把这些悲伤的事情回忆到脱敏，我就可以走出来了。”哈利闭上了眼睛，“放心吧。晚安，罗恩。”

 

09

德拉科和哈利相安无事地在黑湖边度过了两个星期的傍晚。他们有时候能碰上面，有时候其中一个人会缺席。大多数时候德拉科在读一本厚厚的硬壳书，封面有暗红色的印花缀着一串花体字母。哈利躺在不远处闭上眼睛的时候能听到德拉科有时候埋头写东西的声音，羽毛笔和羊皮纸摩擦出唰唰的声音，与晚风一同钻进他的耳朵里。

 

哈利有一天心血来潮问他在干什么。德拉科有些紧张地将手上的羊皮纸折起来，才抬头回答他：“准备N.E.W.Ts。”然后不出意料地嘲讽了哈利每天都在虚度光阴。哈利坐起来背对着他，从包里抽出一本书翻开。

“我也要准备N.E.W.Ts,”哈利说，“不要跟我说话。”

“明明是你先开口的。”德拉科耸耸肩。

 

他们两个都撒了谎。

哈利早就发现德拉科看的是一本炼金术师手稿大全，N.E.W.Ts从来不考炼金术，而且德拉科从来没有翻过页。德拉科也敏锐地发现了哈利抽出的那本书，那几乎是霍格沃茨图书馆最受欢迎的书——《神奇的魁地奇球》。德拉科一年级的时候就看过，没想到大名鼎鼎的哈利•波特到了七年级还这么迷恋这本书。

 

德拉科并没有打算参加N.E.W.Ts。假如他从霍格沃茨毕业了的话——假如——他并不需要工作，马尔福家的家产足以让他终生在马尔福庄园过上足不出户的生活，不用再面对现在这个令人窒息的巫师界。而且，他把那封一直藏在袖子里的信抽出来展开、又揉成一团，他不知道他是否等到从霍格沃茨毕业的那天。信角的数字一天天地在减少。

德拉科心烦意乱地把那团信又塞进了袖口，为了不让别人看到他只能这样贴身带着。一直以来最感兴趣的炼金术手稿他已经好久都读不进去了，波特在或者波特不在，波特不在的时候他还能稍微看上两行。而这个人一旦不请自来躺在草坪上发呆，德拉科就像被他传染了一样，手徒劳地在写写画画一些无意义的东西，思绪却飘来飘去没有定点。

 

德拉科合上书看向那个罪魁祸首，果不其然波特又躺了下来。《神奇的魁地奇球》被他放在了肚子上，那个头发乱糟糟的脑袋微微侧到了一边，看起来是睡着了。德拉科拿起自己的东西轻手轻脚走到了哈利的身边，他睡得挺熟，胸口随着呼吸起伏，嘴巴抿了起来，圆眼镜还架在鼻梁上。

德拉科盯着他熟睡的面孔好一会，说实在他有点羡慕波特能在这种地方毫无防备地睡着——毕竟他现在无忧无虑了不是吗。

德拉科有些自嘲地笑了一下。波特似乎受到了一些惊扰，他的脑袋挪动了一下，眼镜因此而松脱了一些。德拉科突然意识到自己身上还有跟魔杖的那个约定，自从收到魔法部的那封信以后他就几乎把修魔杖的事抛到了脑后——也不全是，但尽管隔三差五见到波特，他还是没办法开口或者动手。

 

今天或许就是最好的机会。德拉科小心翼翼地把手伸向哈利的眼镜，力图不要吵醒他，就算是本人他也不希望对方目睹到这尴尬一幕。睡梦中的哈利毫不知情，他嘟哝了几个模糊的单词，依旧陷在甜美的梦境里。德拉科的手蓦地停在了空中，他忽然感觉到小腿因为久蹲而酸胀感。德拉科收回了手，站了起来。

夕阳给哈利的发梢染了一层暖金色，德拉科决定还是不要打扰他的美梦。

 

10

另一个傍晚哈利到达黑湖边的时候，德拉科正坐在湖边的石块上。他的双脚泡在湖水里，一直仰头望着天空。哈利走到他身后，顺着他的目光望过去，天空中漂浮着几团如同乌云的生物，哈利远远地似乎就能闻到他们身上腐烂的味道。

“摄魂怪。”德拉科背对着他说，他的声音有些颤抖。

“他们进不来霍格沃茨。”哈利说，“麦格教授施了防护咒。”

“他们为什么来霍格沃茨？”德拉科收回视线，改为注视着平静的湖面。

“我不知道。”哈利摇摇头，“金斯莱把他们从阿兹卡班都驱逐了，他们现在可以自由地去任何地方。”

德拉科很勉强地露出一个笑容，尽管在他苍白的脸上看起来惨兮兮的。

“也就是说，现在阿兹卡班可能比外边更安全。”

哈利有些惊讶他会说这话，但德拉科避开了他的眼神。

“游泳吗，波特？”德拉科站起来开始脱衣服，“游到对面去再回来。”

 

哈利耸耸肩表示没有兴趣，德拉科最后脱下他的长裤甩到了哈利的脚边。

“胆小鬼。”他说完就一头扎进了水里。

“喂！”哈利皱眉，显然德拉科是最没有立场这样评价他的人。他也不服气地开始脱衣服。德拉科游得飞快，当哈利准备下水的时候，德拉科几乎已经到湖中央了。哈利双脚一蹬，深吸一口气追了上去。

他们反复游了几个来回，一直到天彻底黑下来，才疲惫不堪地上岸。哈利抱着他的衣服气喘吁吁，自己也不懂跟德拉科赌哪门子的气。夜晚气温骤降，哈利在一阵风后响亮地打了个喷嚏。

“喂，波特。”德拉科朝岸边抬了抬下巴，“拿你的魔杖生个火。”

 

温暖的火堆让两个在夜风里的瑟瑟发抖的人感到了莫大的满足。哈利坐在火边低头用衣角擦了擦他起雾的眼镜，德拉科才想起这个人跳下水的时候依然戴着眼镜。他大概有点理解从波特身上拿走眼镜是个什么难度级别的事了，不止是他，换了谁都难。

哈利擦完眼镜后又往火堆里扔了些柴。他的动作有些粗鲁，飞溅的火花和灰烬随着夜风全部吹到了下风口的德拉科身上。德拉科一边咳嗽一边用手挥开面前的柴火灰，他甚至被呛出了眼泪。

“你是故意的吗，波特！”德拉科冲哈利吼道，但他的声音里带有哭腔。

哈利幸灾乐祸地继续扇风：“谁让你坐那里。”

 

“你这个混——蛋——”德拉科咬牙切齿。他的一只手臂挡在眼睛前，另一只手在地上摸索着什么。哈利立即反应过来，他笑着跑起来，一块石子朝着他相反的方向飞了过去。

德拉科知道自己扔空了，他没有说话，只是站起来退离了火焰，直到他的半个身影被黑暗吞没。哈利眼见火堆边安全了，便轻手轻脚地走了回来继续烤火。德拉科坐得有点远，哈利看不清他在干嘛，但是过了一会德拉科都没有回到火边，哈利隐约听到了哭声。

哈利迟疑了一下，还是起身走了过去。德拉科正跪在黑暗中双手撑着地面，他抽泣得很厉害，肩膀耸动，看起来痛苦不堪。哈利蹲下来扶住德拉科一边的肩膀，却被德拉科一把拽住。他一个重心不稳，也跪了下来，差点倒在德拉科的身上。

“波特，”德拉科低着头。他喘息剧烈，几乎说不成完整的句子。“波特……”

哈利低声喊了他的名字。

 

德拉科紧紧攥着哈利的衣服，令哈利也感觉到一阵窒息。他试图去掰德拉科的手，却听到他颤抖着声音喃喃自语。

“杀了我，波特。杀了我……”

 

11

哈利第一时间把他的魔杖踢开了。

德拉科一把推开了他，像是疯了一般站起来朝他吼道：“我叫你杀了我，救世主波特！你在犹豫什么！”

他指着自己的胸口，声音歇斯底里又嘶哑绝望：“往这里再念一次神锋无影！像你那时候一样！”

“够了！”哈利也爆发了，他用更凶狠的声音吼了回去，“闭嘴！”

 

德拉科安静了几秒，转而冷冰冰的声音又响起来。

“杀一个卑鄙的马尔福不会脏了你的手，圣人波特。”

 

“不要再说这个词！”几乎是不可抑制地，哈利的眼泪唰地涌了出来。这回换成了他歇斯底里：“我已经受够了！”

“你这个胆小鬼、懦夫，你有什么权利寻死！你凭什么这么喊我！”哈利把所有他能捡到的东西都往德拉科的身上扔，他一边流眼泪一边步步紧逼，德拉科被他逼退了好几步，实在无路可退。他转身一把抓住了哈利：“闹够了没有？！”

哈利的魔杖直接戳到了他鼻尖：“刚才先发飙的是你。”他的声音听起来似乎冷静了一点。

 

德拉科甩开了他的手，把视线移到了哈利的魔杖尖。

“我怕得要死。”他绝望地闭起眼睛，“如果六年级的时候我死了，或者你在有求必应室没有救我，现在就不用面对这些了。”

“如果你死了，我可能也死了。”他缓慢地放下了魔杖。

“这不一样——”

“不……”哈利的声音很无助，他几乎是强忍着哭腔，“这里面任何一步出了差错，我都可能会死掉。我和伏地魔只能活一个……是他在预言里选择了我……偏偏是我……那么多人为我牺牲了，我却一定要活下来……我在禁林扔掉了重生石……我已经失去了这么多，我想做最后一个死掉的人……我时时刻刻都在想他们，我已经做好准备跟他们团聚……”因为哭泣哈利说得断断续续。他早就转过头不看德拉科，放任自己流泪。他想哭很久了。他不是圣人，他只是一个没有选择的人。为了更多人活下来，他必须要活下来，所以也要眼睁睁地见证那么多死亡。然而活下来之后呢？他在邓布利多布的大局里走了十八年，现在孑然一身，不懂去往。

哈利不知道自己哭了多久，也不知道是什么时候开始德拉科并肩坐到了他的身边，一言不发，任由他发泄。德拉科不知道在想什么，一直垂着头，不过还是在听到他呼吸平缓下来之后递给他一块手帕。

哈利接过来随便抹了抹脸。他又把眼镜拿了下来，用手帕擦了擦。

 

“施个清洁咒就可以了，你这个笨……”

哈利的魔杖瞬间出现在他的眼前。

“从今天开始，”哈利吸了吸鼻子，“只能叫我哈利或者波特。否则我会让你会吐三天鼻涕虫。”

德拉科一脸嫌恶地伸了伸舌头，但还是举起了双手。

“伟大的哈利•波特威胁一个手无寸铁的人？”

“我刚才已经说了。”哈利挑挑眉，“而且你的魔药学成绩会帮你在半天内解决事情。”

 

他们对视一眼，不约而同地大笑起来。

 

12

自那次在黑湖边疯狂发泄过后又过了一周。哈利感到轻松了一些，因而自那晚后便没有再到黑湖边。唯一尴尬的就是他和马尔福，他有点不知道上课相遇的话该如何再与之相处。不过意外地是他之后没有再在任何一堂课上遇到马尔福，整整一周都没有。

 

哈利坐在格兰芬多的长桌上目不转睛地盯着自己的牛扒。他犹豫着是否要去黑湖边走一趟。他就那么想见德拉科吗？哈利问自己，似乎并没有什么理由非得再去。正当他失神的时候，霍格沃茨礼堂的大门轰地打开了，几位魔法部的官员走了进来。

“德拉科•马尔福！”为首的那位大声地念出了正盘旋在哈利脑海里的名字。礼堂中的学生们齐唰唰把目光集中在斯莱特林的长桌上，名字的主人并不在那里。

 

“几位先生。”霍格沃茨的新校长麦格教授及时地出现在礼堂，“找马尔福先生有什么事吗？”

魔法部的官员傲慢地看了她一眼，礼堂里安静得可怕，哈利也不自觉屏住了呼吸。

“他必须要在一周后出席威森加摩的听审会。”

 

“霍格沃茨不会允许学生随意被带走。”麦格教授不卑不亢地说。

“我们在一个月前就已经给马尔福发了通知。魔法部给了马尔福足够的耐心和时间自首，只是马尔福先生让我们失望了。”

魔法部的官员话音刚落，一个声音从他身后传了出来。

 

“我在这里。”

 

所有人的眼光都聚集在了德拉科的身上。他抬头与前来逮捕他的人平视着，面色苍白，紧紧抿着嘴唇。哈利发现他换了一套衣服，他穿着自己的便服，身上没有任何跟斯莱特林有关的东西，好像霍格沃茨的一切已经跟他无关了。哈利的脑海里浮现出德拉科那一晚在湖边哭着说害怕的脸庞。他会面对什么？他那么绝望……

霍格沃茨礼堂的大门在一行人的身后缓缓关上。

 

13

“今天是一个令人瞩目的日子！威森加摩法庭终于开庭审理伏地魔党羽中最臭名昭著的马尔福家族。申请参与此次庭审的陪审团人数空前，魔法部破例准许了两百名巫师参与。此次开庭拖延已久，据魔法部有关负责人解释，为了保证判决公正，魔法部花费了大量的时间收集证据和审问卢修斯•马尔福与纳西莎•马尔福。其子德拉科•马尔福的审问程序也在开庭前一周启动。听说仅仅是德拉科•马尔福的笔录就有一尺厚……威森加摩法庭最终会给出马尔福家族怎样的审判呢？让我们拭目以待……”

 

哈利在亚瑟•韦斯莱的掩护下匆匆走进魔法部大门，挤在门口的各大巫师媒体记者的声音不断钻进他的耳朵里，搅得他的心情也乱糟糟的。

一直到进了电梯哈利才把盖在身上的隐形斗篷扯了下来。“不好意思，哈利。金斯莱在最后时刻才通知我带你来出庭作证，但是今天这桩案件实在太受瞩目了，想偷偷进来旁听的人太多，金斯莱不得不关闭了除了正门以外所有的入口。”亚瑟搓搓手，有点无奈地笑了笑，“我想你肯定不愿意被门口那群人围住吧。”

哈利连忙点了点头，前段时间他确实深陷于各种记者的骚扰，哪怕复学后也常有人在霍格莫德村围堵他。哈利看了一眼空荡荡的走廊，魔法部的电梯晃荡得飞快，一路向最底层驶去。

 

他们很快到达了威森加摩的门口。哈利站在走廊里，他的角度只能隐约看到法庭正中有三把椅子，德拉科坐在最边的一把上，高大的椅背几乎把他挡全了，仅仅露出了一个手肘。哈利不知道他现在是什么表情，他只听到了陪审团连绵不断嗡嗡交谈的声音，但是却听不清具体的词语。

 

金斯莱敲了敲法槌，全场顿时肃静，连站在法庭外的亚瑟和哈利也不由得挺直了上身。

“今日的听审会审理卢修斯•马尔福，纳西莎•马尔福与德拉科•马尔福所犯的罪行，审问者魔法部部长金斯莱•沙克尔。”金斯莱的声音缓缓响起，“被告将要面临以下控诉：三人协助伏地魔或直接参与了多项谋杀麻瓜和巫师的案件……其中德拉科•马尔福参与谋杀前霍格沃茨校长阿不思•邓布利多、协助食死徒进入霍格沃茨并与文森特•克拉布、格雷戈里•高尔企图谋杀哈利•波特……对于以上指控，你们是否承认？”

听完金斯莱冗长的罪行叙述，陪审团又窃窃私语起来。金斯莱不得不又敲了一次法槌，人群慢慢安静下来，但是坐在正中的马尔福一家人却一声不吭。

金斯莱不得不又重复了一次：“对于以上指控，你们是否承认？”

 

“是。”首先响起的声音竟然是德拉科的。他的声音不高，但是很平稳。

哈利有些紧张地咽了咽口水，他转过头去看亚瑟。

“金斯莱为什么要我为马尔福出庭作证？”

 

“在审问纳西莎•马尔福的时候，金斯莱发现了这个案件有个值得商榷的地方，就是她在禁林救了你。”亚瑟低声在哈利的耳边说，“这是打败伏地魔一个至关重要的转折点，他觉得有必要呈现给陪审团。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他转头去看了一眼法庭，又问道：“我应该说些什么？”

“说实话，哈利。”亚瑟拍拍他的肩膀，“剩下的留给陪审团。”

哈利舔了舔嘴唇，然后点点头。

 

“你知道最后审判的结果是什么吗，韦斯莱先生？”

“不知道。”亚瑟如实回答，“但是请你来就是因为魔法部要保证结果是公正的。”

 

14

“不好意思，沙克尔部长。如果我刚才没有中混淆咒的话，我听到了您说纳西莎•马尔福的卷宗里声称她救了哈利•波特？”坐在最高处的一位棕色卷发的女性陪审员声音又尖又细，引得在场所有人都噤声听她说话。

“正是如此。”金斯莱答到。

“有什么证据吗？”另一位陪审员轻蔑的声音响起。

 

德拉科低着头一直盯着自己的鞋尖，连日来的审问让他很疲惫。他在这短短的一周里被迫回忆了两年来所有的细节，包括自己的恐惧、退缩、无助……还有残忍。那些死去的、因为他差点而死去的人的面孔一次次出现在他的脑海里，令他受到歉意带来的巨大折磨。波特说得对，他根本没有权利向哈利•波特要求一个死亡，他太差劲了，哪怕当时他因为绝望和恐惧在波特面前哭起来，也是只是因为未知的刑罚，仅仅如此。

德拉科感到前所未有的后悔，他后悔很多很多事，包括那一天在黑湖边。他本该有更好的一套说辞，更正当的哭泣的理由。假如他还有机会向波特表达歉意，以及更复杂的感情的话，也许会更洒脱地走向审判。关于法庭最后的刑罚，他想他已经不害怕了，对一个人灵魂的最高审判是永远无法自恕。

而且他不会再有机会见到波特了。

 

金斯莱敲击法槌的声音将德拉科的思绪拉回了现场。

“陪审团的各位，这一点只要亲自问一问另一位当事人哈利•波特先生就足够了。”

 

“哈利•波特？波特会为马尔福作证？！”人群里又喧闹起来。在各种难以置信的讨论声中，德拉科清晰地听到了一个人不急不缓地走了进来。一个最可能又最不可能的人，所有人的目光都追着他——除了德拉科。

德拉科陷在椅子里，他感觉到脑袋有千斤重。他听到那个人越走越近，在他附近不远的地方站住了，他眼角的余光甚至瞥到了他深卡其色的西装外套。他知道是他，是哈利•波特。 

但德拉科动弹不得，头脑一片空白。

法庭里两百多人似乎都消失了，万物静止。

 

15

“波特先生，可以描述一下当日你与纳西莎•马尔福在禁林的经历吗？”一位陪审员提问到。

哈利手心里全是汗，但他还是抬头直视提问的陪审员。

“伏地魔击中我以后，指使马尔福太太来察看我的情况。”哈利说得很慢，力图每个单词都能让所有人清晰地听到。

“马尔福太太知道我没有死。她问了我一个问题，然后向伏地魔宣布我死了，伏地魔相信了她。之后我的“尸体”被带回了霍格沃茨。”

“她问了你什么？”

哈利有些迟疑地转头看了看纳西莎，后者紧紧抿着嘴唇看着前方。

 

“她问我德拉科是否还活着。”哈利开口说道，“我给了肯定的答案。”

“纳西莎•马尔福，哈利•波特的叙述是否是真实的？”金斯莱紧接着问道。

“是的。”纳西莎颤抖地答道，她的声音不高。

 

左上响起了一位陪审员质疑的声音：“波特先生，那就是说她仅仅是因为担忧她儿子的安危，所以才选择欺骗伏地魔。即使这样你仍旧感激她吗？”

“是的，先生。”哈利坦然答道，“对我而言重要的不是动机而是选择。假使马尔福太太当时选择了另一个回答，恐怕我们所有人今天都没法在这里。况且我认为对于一位母亲来说这个动机已经足够了。”

 

陪审团成员因为哈利的发言再度开始交头接耳。金斯莱没有立即打断，他站在审问台上跟哈利对视了一眼，哈利冲他抿抿嘴。

其实他的心在砰砰跳，有种难以言说的紧张。即使站得离德拉科很近，哈利也没有去看他。哈利不知道德拉科现在是怎样的表情，是期待他带来奇迹？亦或是已经万念俱灰？哈利不愿意德拉科对他有期望。他只是来说出真相，仅此而已，并没有裁决的权力。

他不是万能的。

 

“波特先生，你今天出庭是否被胁迫？”一阵喧闹之后又一个问题抛了过来。哈利忍不住笑了起来：“没有，女士。我不认为现在有谁可以胁迫我。”

法庭上响起一阵笑声，金斯莱给了他一个赞许的眼神。

 

“各位威森加摩的巫师们，本次听审会即将结束。是否还有人需要向哈利•波特先生提问？”

“最后一个问题。”坐在最前方的一个小个子巫师说道，“德拉科•马尔福在卷宗陈述，他在你与伏地魔决战的最后关头把魔杖抛给了你。这是真的吗，波特先生？”

“是的，先生。”哈利答道，他用余光瞥见了德拉科同样抬起头耐心听他讲话。

“你知道他的动机吗，波特先生？”小个子巫师不依不饶地问道。

 

哈利愣了一下，轻轻摇了摇头：“不知道。”

“那么德拉科•马尔福先生，”陪审员将放在哈利身上的目光移到了德拉科的身上，“你能否陈述一下你当初的动机呢？在那一刻背叛伏地魔是因为你的内心忏悔了吗？”

哈利立即转向德拉科。这是他今天第一次看向他，德拉科依旧面色苍白，浅金色的头发有些凌乱，他看起来瘦而憔悴。

 

迟疑了一阵子，德拉科终于开口了：“因为我认为D.A.会赢。”

提问的巫师眯起眼睛，又重复了一次：“那个时候你的内心忏悔了吗？”

德拉科坐直了身体，声音坚定而决绝：“因为那个时候我认为D.A.会赢。”

 

法槌砰地一声落下。

“现在对卢修斯•马尔福，纳西莎•马尔福与德拉尔•马尔福的指控进行举手表决。”

 

 

16

“你刚才明明可以说点更好的理由！”哈利快步走在前面，刚刚被释放的德拉科离他半个身位，亦步亦趋地跟在后面，他们身边是如潮水般来来往往的魔法部官员。

“我说的是实话。”劫后余生的德拉科还没有彻底适应突然而至的自由，他总是警惕地东张西望，像是生怕魔法部反悔一样快步跟着哈利离开，好不容易抽出精力应付哈利突然的抱怨。“我是一个马尔福，马尔福是一贯有行事准则的。那个时候我确实是因此做出了判断。那个时候。”德拉科重点重复了一下。

哈利唰地转过身盯着他。

本来振振有词的德拉科瞬间耷拉了脸，好像哈利的注视一下子把他击溃。

“我鼓起毕生的勇气决定在法庭上做个诚实的人并且承担一切后果……”他声音越来越小。哈利依旧看着他，没有表示。德拉科眼神飘开了，又鼓起勇气——他毕生的勇气总要留下这么一点儿——把目光挪回来跟那对碧绿的眸子对视。

“你不希望我撒谎吧？”德拉科问，他耳根子莫名有点红。

哈利微微抬起头想了想。

“嗯。”他点点头。

 

德拉科像是获得了大赦一般，嘴巴又快过了脑子：“反正你今天也没说什么特别偏袒我的话……等一下，你喝了福灵剂？”

德拉科的眼神顺着那截白皙脖子上的链子一同埋进了哈利的衬衫里。这回换哈利的耳根子有点红。

 

“我没有。”他连忙用大拇指将福灵剂的小罐子扯出来，满满的一小瓶液体晃晃悠悠。“我只是带来了，”哈利说，“有些事情不用魔法说不定能做得更好。”

“你很自信。” 德拉科露出了他一贯的不屑表情做出了评价，“假如我们刚才被表决关进阿兹卡班呢？”

 

“算你倒霉。”哈利眨了眨眼睛。

德拉科发誓他很想招呼对面的人两拳——如果不是几分钟前这个人还在替他的安危考虑的话。

 

“嘿，哈利！”亚瑟这时候快步从后面跟了上来，把两人都往旁边推了一下。他瞥了一眼德拉科，又转头去看哈利。

“别高兴过头了，走前门的话你就要跟马尔福一起上头条了。”亚瑟扫了一眼魔法部的长廊尽头，“还有，我必须提醒你，在回去的路上小心点。被驱逐的摄魂怪最近非常棘手，已经发生了几起袭击。”亚瑟叹了一口气，完全没有掩饰他的担忧。

“战争过后遗留的痛苦和抵抗痛苦的情感给了他们滋生的温床，有一些甚至变得非常、非常强大，越悲痛但越坚强的人越容易受他们攻击。”

哈利感激地冲他点点头，亚瑟拍了拍他的肩膀便走开了。

 

“我要回霍格沃茨。”哈利盯着魔法部的墙壁，两只手有些局促地不知道往哪里摆。也许他应该拿出他的隐形斗篷。然而哈利把手放进了自己的口袋里，没再拿出来。

“嗯……”德拉科装模作样看了一眼法庭的方向，他的父母在庭审后被法律执行司带走处理后续事宜——大概是讨论缴纳罚金和签署保证之类的，德拉科并不需要担心他们了。

“我现在也只能回霍格沃茨。”德拉科耸耸肩，争取让自己的声音听起来不像窃喜。

 

掀开的斗篷兜头落下。哈利站得离他太近了，德拉科不得不把自己的影子完全放进哈利碧绿色的眸子里。

“重获自由的感觉怎么样？”

德拉科摸了摸鼻子头，他跟自己发誓过要诚实——不过目前他也想不出什么浪漫的词汇。

 

“有点饿。”他说。

 

 

17

哈利和德拉科在霍格莫德村的蜂蜜公爵糖果店门口吵了一架。

起因是饥不择食的德拉科吃掉了哈利买的薄荷蟾蜍糖。他捂着肚子作出一副悲痛欲绝的表情，像以前每一次挑衅哈利反而被赫敏、巴可比克或者任何为哈利出头的人教训的时候一样夸张万分，然后不停地抱怨哈利一定是不安好心。

“我就像生吞了一只癞蛤蟆！”德拉科五官都扭曲了，“它随时要在我的胃里下一堆蝌蚪！”

你本来就是生吞了一只蟾蜍，哈利想。一开始他是想稍微安抚一下反应过度的德拉科的——不过他真的没想到这家伙居然从来没吃过这种糖。在德拉科一脸嫌恶地评价是“格兰芬多才会喜欢的糖”之后哈利也爆发了。格兰芬多确实有人会喜欢这种糖，那又怎么了？这本来就是他给罗恩买的，蜂蜜公爵的最后一袋！——他觉得今天需要跟他的格兰芬多好友来一个小型的庆祝并且坦白一切，所以他就给他们都带了礼物。结果这个愚蠢的德拉科却把它吃了？！简直是自作自受！

 

他们毫无意义的争吵终止于德拉科又从糖果堆里拿走了一条果冻鼻涕虫。他可能真的很饿，因此顾不上讲话。没有人跟他吵架，哈利也只能住了嘴。他气鼓鼓地翻了个白眼，果然自以为是的斯莱特林也会喜欢果冻鼻涕虫。然后他又在心里给罗恩道了个歉，罗恩今晚上又要少吃一口了。

 

重新恢复和平之后哈利宣布了他们需要从尖叫屋的暗道里走回霍格沃茨，他特别得意地看到德拉科脸上的表情变成迟疑和抗拒。哈利率先推门走进了尖叫屋，德拉科在他身后颤抖着声音问：“这里面没有鬼魂吧？”

哈利耸耸肩：“有时候我希望它有。”

很勉强地皱了皱眉，德拉科也踏了进来。

 

尖叫屋里面比外边更冷一点，哈利不自觉地抱住了肩膀。刚才一时兴起说要走尖叫屋让他突然有些后悔。战后他第一次来尖叫屋，一踏进来他就想起了小天狼星、卢平和斯内普。回忆排山倒海地袭击了他，在这里澄清的真相，在这获得后来又失去的希望，在这里挣扎着死去的人，在这里被交付的珍贵回忆……

哈利失神地站在尖叫屋的中央，他感觉到悲伤又寒冷，直到德拉科握住了他的一只手。

 

“波特！”德拉科大声唤他的名字，哈利猛地从回忆中抽身，德拉科指了指他的身后。哈利随之转过了身，忽然明白了这一切的缘由——

摄魂怪。

 

“ Expecto Patronum——”哈利迅速抽出了魔杖，魔杖顶端顿时释放出炫目的白色荧光，格挡在张牙舞爪扑向他们的三只摄魂怪之前。但是在咒语面前，三只摄魂怪似乎都没有 被驱逐的意向，它们贪婪残忍更胜撒旦，为哈利余留不多的快乐徘徊不去。哈利艰难地昂首抵抗，他耳边响起亚瑟的话。

“有一些变得非常、非常强大。”

“越悲痛但越坚强的人越容易受到他们的攻击。”

 

他耳边还响起了很多别的声音。建筑物被毁、韦斯莱的哭泣、人来人往和尖叫、呜咽……小天狼星的幻影在禁林里微笑着告诉他，“就像睡着一样。”

哈利感觉到很疲惫，他几乎要闭上眼睛。

 

“Expecto Partronum！”响亮的守护神咒忽然在哈利的耳边响起，一只手强有力地握住了他举起魔杖的那只手。哈利不禁瞪大了眼睛，他眼见面前的辉光又亮了几分，魔杖的尖端跃出了一团白色的烟雾——不，那不是烟雾，一只银色的松鼠跃然而起，扑向了摄魂怪……

 

哈利气喘吁吁地跌坐在地上。德拉科一直盯着摄魂怪逃窜的方向，似乎还没有回过神。

“我、我从来没有成功过。”德拉科结结巴巴地说，“还是、还是用你的魔杖，看来他真的很想保护你。”

哈利不置可否，抬头去看德拉科，后者仍是一副震惊的表情，理由都找得有些蹩脚。

哈利从十三岁就熟练使用守护神咒了，他还亲自教授给了D.A.的成员。他当然知道要召唤出一个实体的守护神有多难——自身法力高超、足够强大的回忆、施咒的时候内心坚定不被影响——即使是哈利也因为刚才事先被影响了而削弱了守护神咒的效力，而德拉科利用哈利的魔杖做到了。

——“看来他真的很想保护你。”

哈利忍不住弯了弯嘴角，好在德拉科并没有在看着他。

 

“我的守护神居然是松鼠。”德拉科显得有点失望。

哈利眨眨眼睛：“松鼠很擅长藏东西。”

 

德拉科没回他，他们沉默了一会，德拉科才把目光转向哈利，在他的脸上徘徊了一会儿。

他向他伸出手：“把眼镜给我，波特。”

哈利愣了一下，顺从地把眼镜摘了下来。他看见德拉科接过以后用白衬衣的衣角帮他擦了擦镜片。他低着头，神情很认真，哈利猜他是学的自己的动作。

哈利笑了起来：“你可以给它施个清洁咒。”

 

德拉科小心翼翼地把镜架折了起来，然后用食指和拇指捏着鼻托之间的横杆把眼镜递回给仍坐在地上的哈利。

“有些事情不用魔法做得更好。”他说。

 

哈利瞪大了眼睛。没戴眼镜导致他眼前一片模糊，他迫不及待想要看清德拉科的表情。于是他伸手握住德拉科递眼镜的那只手，站了起来，给了他一个吻。

德拉科僵滞了几秒。他用力抱住了面前的人，大胆地吻了回去。

 

他高兴极了。他曾经失去一切，然后又拥有一切——他会有自由、有一支完好如初的魔杖、有哈利•波特。他拥有全世界。还有——

谁说哈利•波特接吻的时候一定戴着眼镜？

 

END


End file.
